


Leon's Hair

by jeralee



Series: Pokemon Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Hair, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Multi, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeralee/pseuds/jeralee
Summary: Leon's hair is too long and asks you to help cut it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Pokemon Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931446
Kudos: 38





	Leon's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who requested on my Tumblr a Leon x Spouse!Reader where Leon grows his hair long and and doesn't have the courage to cut it. 
> 
> Just a short drabble/oneshot. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Fluff, SFW

**Leon's Hair**

...

...

Over the years and you’ve watched Leon’s hair grow steadily longer.

You love Leon’s long hair, it used to hang over the small of his back and stop just several inches above his arse - which was the perfect length - but now it seems to have grown all the way past his buttocks and one day you’re just doing your regular shopping together and you’ve both got some coffees in hands after a long day and you're about to drink your coffee until suddenly some fans spot your husband and call out to him eagerly.

He turns round and _SMACK!_

You do a double take when his hair smacks you in the face and somehow your hand is not spared either and you throw your glance down to see the coffee cup has disappeared from your grip and instead it’s on the floor and there’s a mixture of white froth and dark liquid pooling around your immaculate shoes and also there’s a huge brown stain on the front of your shirt.

Leon’s oblivious to you and waves to his fans whilst you stand beside him with the unsightly coffee staining your shirt and on the floor.

“Hey Leo?”

“Yeah?” he turns round and sees you empty-handed and his eyes grow wide, “Arceus, are you okay?”

“Yeah, but…”

You’re not sure how to tell your husband but you just utter it out as plain as it is: Leon had slapped the coffee out of your hand with his hair.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” he splutters at once, and this was what you were afraid of because you don’t want him to be sad when he apologises like there’s no tomorrow and so you slide your arms around him and pat him on the back as he apologies profusely.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” you tell him whilst gently patting him and in the end, you both go home for dinner.

You’re cooking whilst Leon stands in the upstairs bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror with a few purple strands in hands.

His hair is too long.

Way too long.

“Hey…” he calls, and it thoroughly reminds you of a cat that’s wanting attention.

“Yes, Leo?” you reply; with your mixing bowl in your grip, you head over to the landing to see him standing at the top of the stairs.

“Can you help me cut my hair…?” he sounds a little nervous.

“Right now?”

“Oh, uh, after dinner is fine…”

“Okay.”

After you’ve had your meal, you both head to the bathroom where you prepare the necessary tools; you’ve helped Leon cut his hair before so you grab a stool to let him sit down and help him wash his hair at the sink using the extendable showerhead.

“Are you sure about this?” you ask as you pick out a shampoo that would make his hair super nice and silky and empty a dollop over your palms; once it lathers in your hands, you begin to rub and massage his scalp.

He nods as you busily wash his hair. “I’m nervous though. I’m always nervous when it comes to this.”

“It’s okay, you’re in good hands,” you reassure him with a smile.

He adds, “When I was younger, my mum hated long hair and always wanted me to have short hair so she kept cutting my hair for me. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to upset her, but it was awful. She would cut it so short and I didn’t like it. It was a lot better once I became Champion though.”

You nod in agreement as you scrub and once you’re finished, you switch on the hot water, test the heat first using your hand, then you begin to rinse off the shampoo from his hair. “Well, you can definitely decide that for yourself now that you’re older.”

“Yeah. And I’m glad you’re here.”

You respond with a grin.

Ensuring the water doesn’t go into his ears, Leon closes his eyes as you move the shower around the frames of his face and when his hair is cleansed of shampoo, you apply a thin layer of conditioner and rinse that off also.

Leon’s hair is smooth to touch and after you pat him down with a towel until he’s relatively dry, you tap him lightly on the shoulder. “All done, love.”

“Thanks,” he sits up and swivels round in the seat so he’s now facing the mirror.

“Now, how short do you want it?” you ask, grabbing your trimming scissors.

“Ah, um…maybe just an inch…” he’s nervous again. Almost reluctant.

“…An inch?” you say with a brow raised.

“Y-yeah…”

You give him a look and he swallows down.

“Ahh, alright, maybe two inches then.”

“Two inches???”

“…Maybe three…”

He’s sweating a little, and you put your hands on his shoulders and glance at your reflections. “Leo, you’re in good hands, don’t worry.”

“O-okay…I trust you.”

You give him a wide smile in response and Leon responds with a grin; letting go of him, you renew your grip on the scissors and lean forwards-

“Ah!” Leon exclaims loudly.

“I haven’t started yet.”

“Oh.”

“…Leo, are you okay?”

He nods, shakes his head, nods again. “I-it’s okay, go ahead.”

“Don’t worry, alright?”

He nods.

You make sure he’s facing forwards by moving his head to face the mirror properly and begin to trim. He hears the little _snip-snip_ of your scissors and thick strands of damp purple hair begin to litter the bathroom floor which you had lined with a bin bag earlier.

Leon’s nervous, glancing around himself awkwardly but you tell him soothing words to keep calm, and he reaffirms his trust towards you. Along the way, you engage in some light-hearted conversation mostly about his pokemon and other happenings to keep his mind off things.

You take a step back once you’re done and nod to yourself then grab the hairdryer and plug it in, switching it on. You use a rounded brush, raking it through his hair gently and carefully in order to increase the volume and to make sure his hair is fully dry. 

Leon watches you with a smile on his face; though you’re not his personal groomer or hairstylist in any way, you attend to him with much needed care and attention to detail.

“There we go! All done,” you exclaim happily when you’re finished, and Leon looks up at you with a grin. His hair is a lot shorter than before but still long. Hopefully it’s his desired length.

“Thanks.”

“That wasn’t so painful, was it?”

“No…” his cheeks go pink in response as he throws his glance down to his lap.

Arceus, Leon is so cute. Leaning down quickly, you wrap an arm around his shoulder and peck him on the cheek and he chuckles.

“Do you think Charizard will recognise me?” he asks.

“Let’s hope so.”


End file.
